


Burning Obsession

by Saxonrune



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxonrune/pseuds/Saxonrune
Summary: Alice Professes her love for Bella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a constructive Review.

Bella was asleep in her bed inside her fathers' house in Forks before being awakened by a slow squeaking noise coming from the darkness; she began to foggily glimpse her best friend and boyfriend's sister Alice. Alice slowly stepped toward the bed, each step completely silent as if she were gliding along the carpet.

"Alice...hey...you're here..., how did you get in my room, is everything ok, what's going on?!" Bella nervously eked.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I came in through your window, you told me you never lock it so I thought you wouldn't mind. I had to be near you, I needed to smell your scent again, your body's smell is so pleasing. I haven't been able to get you off my mind this entire week, for the past ten months we've known each other I've hidden my feelings for you which have grown stronger every day. I've never been attracted to another woman before, I don't know what to think or how to feel, I'm completely consumed by your beauty, every detail of you; those beautiful dark brown eyes, your flawless pale white skin, soft voice, messy long chocolate coloured hair, pink plump lips and sweet scent. I know this is sudden bu-'

Alice stopped abruptly when Bella pushed herself from of the bed.

Bella, in absolute shock, quickly leapt from her bed and stood rigidly in front of the nightstand next to the bed, quickly reaching and turning on the single lamp. The instant sharp light stinging her eyes, the soft plush carpeting filling the gaps between her toes, she instantly felt the cold air envelope her entire body after leaving the warm soft sheets. Oddly, a curiously strong aroma of Vanilla filling the air slightly irritating Bella's nose. She was wearing a thin white camisole which draped over her slim hourglass torso ending slightly above her naval, her only other clothing were flirtatious thin black lace panties which barely covered her curvy buttocks and nothing else. Her nipples quickly became hardened and erect, showcased prominently atop Bella's perfectly round firm B-cup breasts, clearly defined through the sheer camisole. Alice's words were booming in the eerily silent room, Bella quickly looked at her open triple pane bedroom windows, feeling the cold air flowing inward as if trying to find a place to hide, biting at every bit if her skin, seeing and hearing nothing but widespread blackness coupled with deafening silence. Bella was foggy and confused but she was alert enough to make out the signature chic style of the attractive vampire, violet button up shirt under a bright crimson Prada leather jacket which contoured near her hips accentuated with black leather cuffs/ lapels, the designer clothing complimented Alice's sleek curvy sculptured physique. Alice's almond shaped eyes were gorgeous, effervescent golden iris's glowing in the dimly lit room contained by nightmare black feathery eyelashes. Fuchsia lipstick evenly coated across symmetrical full lips surrounded by snow white skin, faint pink blush contouring her cheek bones, her angelic face crowned by a well-crafted black pixie hair. Alice's skin was similar to Bella's except marbled with scattered sky blue veins giving her a Greco-Roman statuesque appearance.

Seeing Bella leave the bed Alice stopped a few feet in front of her hoping to explain herself.

"Alice what are you saying, we're best friends, I don't see you this way?"

"Bella I'm sorry, I just, I just don't know what to say or do, I NEED YOU, Edward is a daft dullard, he doesn't love you and never has, he's unfeeling, cold, utterly abusive and selfish, only using you to pass the time. My family left due to the three killer vampires on the loose along with the fact that Edward just had to date the Sheriffs daughter, those are both high profile situations. Those killer vampires have seen your face and heard your name, Carlyle and I were the only two who voted to take you with them. I told my family I would stay behind and look after the house while they set up alternate identities in Oregon but I really needed the time so I could build the nerve to see you alone. We-"

"Leave now and I won't say anything to anyone; you're frightening me and my father THE SHERIFF is in the next room."

"Don't be angry, I love you and I just want us to be together, we connect on every level but the physical, you've stirred something within me and I need to have you for myself. I've hidden a large amount of money and counterfeit ID documents in Seattle, my family will just forget about me, my kind live/die or move on constantly. You'll be happier with me Bella, I can actually feel love and will let you turn or remain human, plus there is the third option. You drink my blood and live forever, it's only saved for trusted humans that vampires need to serve them, but instead you'll be my wife. Please don't lie to me anymore Bella, I know your father is patrolling the other side of town for James and the other two. "

Bella was gobsmacked, not just by Alice's proposal but with her calm and sincere tone.

"You're pretty, sweet, smart, bubbly and you'll find a woman that makes you happy but I'm hoping to change things with Edward, plus you're scaring the shit out of me. We've always had a closer connection than I've ever had with anyone before bu- uuuhhhh." Bella said nervously before being interrupted by a sharp abdominal cramp.

Bella began to bleed vaginally; her panties were wet from menstrual blood with thin trails of hormone filled blood mixed with vaginal fluid running down the inside of both her milky white smooth thighs. Bella was instantly filled with embarrassment which quickly turned into dread; she was standing in a small room in an empty house with a powerful vampire standing in front of her, a vampire consumed with lust and hunger only for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this, not like this, I just can't hide my feelings and wait anymo-"

Alice stopped speaking trailing off slowly; her glittering golden eyes transitioned into fiery volcanic ruby emanating from her pupils completely encompassing her irises, two gleaming pearl white razour fangs extended protruding below her fuchsia coloured lip as she began to glare at Bella.

Bella saw the bloodlust in her eyes, the all consuming urge flowing throughout her system radiating from her sparklingly luminous ruby eyes. Alice's sparkling eyes were hypnotizing, the bright intensity pronounced by the snow white scleras of her eyes. She was terrified to her very core, her eyes grew teary and a lone tear ran down her right cheek.

"It's Ok, it's fine, I'll do what you want, whatever you want, just don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, you can control yourself...I'll do what you want...Everything."

Alice lunged toward Bella wrapping her right arm around her waist pulling Bella toward her, she slid her left hand up Bella's back past her neck ending at the crown of her head, filling her hand with Bella's thick flowing hair squeezing tightly to firmly state the control she now possessed upon Bella. Alice pressed their bodies together firmly, their breasts pressed together, too scared to make eye contact Bella turned her head to the left. Alice gently pressed her lips against Bella's cheek, she felt the lone tear against her top lip, without hesitating she slid her tongue upward along Bella's cheek consuming the single tear. The faint salty taste stirred her already swirling emotions, the simple tear was nothing more than serous fluid but it contained the flavour the very essence of Bella's flesh.

Bella was incomprehensibly terrified, in a fraction of a second her best friend closed the distance between them, pulling her forward and off her feet. Bella felt her feet leave the soft carpeting, the tips of her toes lightly bumped against the toe end of Alice's black velvet heeled boots, she felt herself raise slightly as her feet began to rest atop Alice's boots, the smooth velvety surface was inappropriately pleasant under her bare feet. Standing on Alice's feet her toes supported her weight, her legs were weakening and began trembling, she felt frozen, while an awkward position she was fixed in place and unable to move. The fronts of her milky white thighs chaffed against Alice's snug blue jeans,. The vampire's powerful arm pulled her so quickly Bella heard her neck pop, the vampire's arm felt as if it were an iron bar pressed against her lower back. The fear building inside Bella took control, turning her head to the left to avoid eye contact; she daren't lock eyes with Alice being too confused and afraid. The dominant cold hand pulling her hair at the roots with sharp fingernails lightly scraping her scalp, the overpowering strength was undeniable, her neck strained to keep her face turned away from Alice's. Her heartbeat became wildly rapid causing shortness of breath along with the pressure of Alice's body pressed against her chest, Bella shuddered in her arms trying to maintain even breathing. The cold radiating from Alice's body chilled Bella's skin even further forcing her to shiver, the rampant fear within Bella reaching a climax forcing her to shudder within the iron grasp of her best friend. Bella's skin became blazingly hot, the smooth lips tongue and nose of the powerful vampire pressed against her blistering trembling cheek felt as cold as ice; their chests mashed together pushing her erect nipples inward causing a slight sore pain. The sharp cold zipper from the open leather jacket scraping against both sides of her exposed abdomen, the button from Alice's jeans chilling against her skin just below her naval, the awkwardly pleasant smell of smooth vanilla perfume filling her nostrils. Vainly planting both of her hands against Alice's shoulders in a pathetic attempt to push her away, the strain upon her elbows and wrists from the useless attempt reinforced the fact that she was powerless, utterly in the control and possession of Alice, her best friend, her confidant. She was bafflingly confused; her emotions were a shattered storm of tremendous terror, sisterly love and faint arousal. Bella had never been held this way, she'd never felt powerful hands gripping her as if she were a plaything, never had she been spoken to in this manner, never had she ever heard any of the intimate desires Alice had expressed about her in this cold silent dark night.

Alice quietly spoke

"Bella stop shaking, be still, I promise you, you're safe with me."

Becoming overpowered by her hungry lust and growing slightly louder, purring as she spoke

"Your body odor is so addictive, I can smell your fear, don't be afraid, I love you, I just can't contain my feelings for you anymore. I've been feeling confused and flustered every time we're together or whenever you're over at the mansion with your scent permeating in every corner of house, you borrowed this jacket from me two weeks ago and it still carries your intoxicating scent. Ooooohhhhh, your skin is like silk and so warm, you're so warm, I haven't felt a warm body in nearly a century. I can feel the vibrations in my chest from your heart beating; the sound of your blood flowing through your arteries is titillating. Your flesh is radiating life, I can't turn you I want you to be alive, I'll find a knife with which to cut my wrist so you can drink my blood and live with me forever."

"Please, just calm down, please...please...we can kiss, then we'll sit on the bed and talk about this, I just want to go back to sleep, I'm cold and so tired, I don't know what to say to you right now. We get on so well but I've never thought of you as a lover before, I understand how you feel, I've had confused feelings also but I've never acted upon them. I know it's different for you, you're so much older and you've been around so many people that it's hard to find a match where you have a genuine connection."

Every phrase Bella said was flanked by shallow short breaths accompanied by bursts of hot exhalation appearing as smoke in the chilly air. The strain of maintaining her new position forced her to begin perspiring and shift her hands to the tops of Alice's shoulders into a supportive grip.

"Your blood smells delicious, I haven't tasted human blood in 100 years, a few drops from deep inside you shouldn't hurt even though it's filled with so much more than blood."

"Alice please don't, don't don't don't don't, just sit with me, please don't take this any further, we can talk about how we feel, you don't have to take my blood."

While speaking into Bella's cheek the perspiration excreted by Bella's skin began to smear Alice's fuchsia lipstick into a faint oval blotch in the centre of her cheek. Alice felt moisture beginning to build around her mouth, chin and tip of her nose, the hot moist feeling of Bella's bodily fluid driving Alice wild with desire.

" I said I wasn't going to hurt you, I promise I'll never take anything from you, I want you to give yourself over to me, I came here to protect you. I can't be without you anymore and I need to taste you, not just your skin but every delicious bit of you."

Without hesitation Alice released her grip upon Bella's hair and slid her left hand down toward the front of Bella's legs, pressing her index and middle fingers between her thighs against the supple flesh, she began to slide her hand upwards collecting the menstrual blood trails atop her silky skin. The hormone filled vaginal blood began to pool upon Alice's two fingers, stopping short of the blood soaked lace panties Alice pulled her hand away and towards her hungry open mouth.

Bella whimpered from the feeling of relief upon the release of her hair and began to relax her neck, pulling her head away slightly in a pathetic attempt to regain a measure of control, knowing she could no longer avoid eye contact with Alice she began to slowly turn her head, apprehensively meeting the sparkling Ruby eyes of her dearest friend. Alice's picturesque beauty overwhelmed her, she'd always known Alice was beautiful but she'd never fully seen her true allure before tonight. Their eyes locked, their noses touching, Bella's long flowing hair fell around their faces blocking out their peripherals and what little ambient light emanating from the single lamp, locking them in their own world. She was trying to control her breathing, only taking shallow breaths due to the pressure on her chest from Alice's iron hold, she gazed mesmerized into her blazing Ruby irises. Bella shuddered with confusion and fear from the cold hand pressed against her thighs, feeling the two fingers inserted in-between her legs filled her with arousal, she couldn't believe her best friend was now professing her uncontrollable love for her. Their proximity and her surging body temperature warming the air between them, Bella sharply inhaled holding in a single hot breath in nervous anticipation from the feeling of slick fingers sliding upwards toward her blood soaked panties. An audible flinch accompanied the removal of Alice's fingers from between her thighs, she exhaled sharply and silently, unaware of what would happen next.

Alice hadn't taken a breath in over one hundred years; the hot moist minty exhalation from Bella's lungs filling and warming her cold mouth only reinforced her rampaging lust for every bit of Bella's living flesh.

The two fingers pushed through Bella's thick lochs finally within her right peripherals, strands of her hair grazing against the blood covered fingers absorbing small amounts maintaining a lingering scent of blood in the air between them. The sight brought a fresh sharp flash of fear through her body ending with a tingling in her already sore nipples, the crimson blood coating drew an alarming contrast against Alice's snow white fingers destined towards the vampire's mouth. Bella swallowed nervously and weakly spoke in an attempt to connect with her dominating vampiric best friend.

"Stop, Alice please stop."

Alice rested the two bloody fingers on her bottom lip then gently replied.

"I need this, I've waited so long for this moment and I can't wait any longer, you're the only thing I can think about, you're in my every thought."

"Once you eat my blood we can never go back, this will be the moment everything changes, with you…holding me this way…a-and our first intimate moment right now, like this. I'm scared of what may happen tonight, my legs are aching and it hurts to breath."

"I'm sorry, I'm controlling myself but it's so hard tonight, I've you in my arms and you're covered in your own menstrual blood, you smell delicious and I won't wait another day to have you."

With Alice showing some restraint Bella felt confident enough to assert herself in the moment and decided to press Alice for her true intentions.

"I know you're right about Edward using me, I just didn't want to admit it to myself until now, you've always been honest with me, trying to protect me from Edward or the vampire world and even from myself, until tonight."

"Until tonight, do you actually think that, I've said I won't hurt, I'm here to protect you because you're home alone with three killers on the loose. I'm here tonight because I love you?"

"You're squeezing me too tightly, it hurts and I can't move, plus your hand is literally covered in my blood which you're about to eat. Why are you really here tonight, are you here to keep me safe and cuddle with me in my bed or are you here to take my body and use me for your own pleasure?"

Alice paused for a moment, realizing the situation she'd created and didn't want to push Bella away any further, she was hoping to repair any mistrust she may have just placed into Bella's thoughts. In a moment of weakness but blatant honesty she decided upon an accurate reply.

"Are you going to ans-"

"BOTH, I'm here to love protect and take care of you, learn everything I don't already know about you, every detail buried in every deep dark corner of your mind and snuggle with you until morning. I need every millimeter of your soft supple rosy white flesh, every drop of your; saliva, blood, tears, sweat and drop of squirt from your delectable cunt. I'm here for every bit of you, I'll buy you a diamond ring tomorrow then we'll marry, that's when you'll drink my blood and become immortal."


End file.
